justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Boy
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) |difficulty = |effort = |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = JDU 1A: Wine Purple 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Medium Blue-Violet 2B: Wine Purple |pc = / (Original) Chocolate Brown/Soccer Blue (Remake)https://youtu.be/F0jlLL4NuhE?t=22s |gc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |lc = Blue (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PfIHaNxbo8 |pictos = 108 |nowc = AmericanBoy |audio = |dura = 4:10 |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=211 }} "American Boy" by ft. was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on . The song can be also found in the files. Appearance of the Dancers Original 'P1' P1 has purple and pink hat fedora, a beige vest, white shirt and pink tie underneath, beige jeans with a pink belt and a small chain, and white and pink shoes. P2 P2 has purple hair in a bun, beige earrings, a purple dress with pink ruffles and a pink rose, a pink band around her waist, and pink and purple strapped heels. Remake P1 In the remake, he wears a navy blue and yellow-orange fedora. He has a yellow tie and brown suit with navy blue accents. A chain around his waist, and yellow and white sneakers. P2 In the remake, her hair and dress are now blue, her earrings are brown, and her heels are blue and yellow and brown. Her pink attributes from her dress are now yellow. AmericanBoy Coach 1.png|P1 AmericanBoy Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a downtown highway with moving silhouetted buildings with an overlay of an equalizer visualization. Silhouettes of signs also appear. The sky has an orange glow, as if it were sunrise/sunset. Different colored wavy lines appear in front of the coaches. In , the equalizer from the buildings and the reflection of the background are removed. Remake In the remake, light poles and traffic signs are added to the background. The lights in the buildings are now turquoise and yellow. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Curve your back slightly while pushing your arms behind your back. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Punch the ground twice with your right hand while crouching down and putting your left hand on your left leg. Americanboy jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) (Original) Americanboy jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) (Original) Americanboy jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Americanboy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Americanboy jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Original) americanboy jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Remake) Americanboy gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups American Boy appears in the following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) (Remake) Trivia General *"F**k" is censored. **"Jeans", "hell", and "But I mma like what's underneath them" are censored in Just Dance: Extra Songs. However, none of these words were censored in , , or in the remake. **This is the first time in the series which a full line is censored. **The lyrics do not display an ellipsis (...) for censored lyrics. When "hell" is censored, it is replaced with a gap. * The lyric " , I know what you're drinkin " is misinterpreted as "Rappin "/"I know what you re drinkin'". *The line "I ll show you to my brethren" is misinterpreted as "I'll show you to my bedroom". Routine *During the production of the downloadable track, both of the pictograms were purple and the meters were different. * There is a glitch in the shop on involving this song: when choosing to download Firework, the short preview shows the routine for this song and not the correct one. This can happen in both of the NTSC and PAL shop. *In a picture of a beta-development routine, the pictograms from Chicken Payback are used. * In the trailer for /''Extra Songs'', the dancer for Pump Up The Volume is shown dancing in front of the background for this routine. * When the coaches do Gold Moves 2 and 3, P1 s hat and P2 s hair gets lighter. This is probably because of the gradient of the dancer’s clothes. Gallery Game Files Americanboy cover jd2.png|''American Boy'' AmericanBoy Cover Generic.png|'' '' (Remake) AmericanBoy Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach AmericanBoy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Americanboy pictos-sprite.png|Solo pictograms In-Game Screenshots americanboy jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Americanboy_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Americanboy jdsp ready.png| ready screen Americanboy jdsp score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Americanboy promo coach.png|Promotional coaches Beta Elements Americanboy beta.jpg|Beta routine Americanboy beta picto 1 p1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (P1) Americanboy beta picto 2 p1.png|Beta pictogram 2 (P1) Americanboy beta picto 3 p1.png|Beta pictogram 3 (P1) Americanboy beta picto 4 p1.png|Beta pictogram 4 (P1) Americanboy beta picto 5 p1.png|Beta pictogram 5 (P1) Americanboy beta picto 1 p2.png|Beta pictogram 1 (P2) Americanboy beta picto 2 p2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (P2) Americanboy beta picto 3 p2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (P2) Americanboy beta picto 4 p2.png|Beta pictogram 4 (P2) Videos Official Music Video Estelle_-_American_Boy_Feat._Kanye_West_Video Estelle Ft. Kanye West - American Boy (JD2) Teasers American Boy - Gameplay Teaser (US) American Boy - Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Gameplay Teaser Gameplays American Boy - Just Dance 2 American Boy - Just Dance Extra Songs Just Dance Summer Party - American Boy - Estelle Ft. Kanye West Extractions American Boy - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) American Boy - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:American Boy pt:American Boy Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shortened Songs Category:Remade Songs